User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Lawl "Been away for awhile. Mostly video shooting/editing and some related cgi stuff." Right, had nothing to do with the fact that you were blocked for a month. Lol. Hiding the block message in your archive was especially precious. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :My, you are awfully single-minded. I'm pretty sure that ended quite awhile ago, and I've got some free time due to break. Would you like me to keep all of your special messages to me on my main page so that we can treasure them forever? '''ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I was hoping for a more well-put-together argument. So evil of me to think you had, at minimum, that level of intellectual capabilities. All arrogance aside, I am afraid I am a great deal more multi-mentally compatible than you, my friend. ;) I deduce that merely with the details that the majority of people actual take what I have to say seriously. I'm afraid I missed the seminar expressing likewise of you. Wish I had been there, sorry, I'm very busy in my little fanfic made-up life as well. ;) Do try harder, ChozoBoy, I'm beginning to sob with hilarity. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop creating arguments just so you can flaunt your inflated ego in other people's faces. Shut up. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm afraid you are one of the individuals on this Wiki I feel to be completely ignorant. just tellnig you that so you know I don't intend on archiving your opinion. Just as well, this little coup was finished until you decided to pop in. I'm afraid you're causing more bad than good at the moment. May wanna work on that, HK. Also, don't tell me to shut up. If your opinion is correct my ego will certainly overtake me and I will probably block you indefinitely or something, right? One, learn to read people. Two, learn your authority as an admin. Three, learn to argue with reason. And finally Four, realize when people care nothing of your opinions, to prevent yourself from inadvertently wasting your breath. Argument's over unless you want to being up some other matter, HK. Or it can end right now like you wanted ;) --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Advertisement! Hello. I have this cool thing that's like a mix of Dragon Quest IX's Alchemy and the wikia Guestbook. If you edit the section, put tildes!! If intrested, come to my page! http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 21:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Off-Topic Images Deleted Hello ChozoBoy. This is just a message informing you that the following images, which you uploaded: *'''Demeter Pio-Clementino Inv254.jpg *'Hittite Rundas.jpg' *'Horus1.jpg' *'Ceres.png' *'Ceres optimized.jpg' ...have been deleted since, as RoyboyX correctly pointed out, they are all technically off-topic: they don't pertain to the Metroid series and were used only to illustrate a few trivia points. In lieu of these images, I'd recommend using interwiki links to link to Wikipedia, rather than using these images. I'm not going to include my normal tirade about reading the Images Policy, since you probably know about that by now. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you please use descriptive file names? For example, instead of a bunch of numbers or MP2 chapter 3 or whatever, put something like Samus Main Sector you don't fire until I say so. Your Dark Samus EoA pic was deleted for this reason, so reupload it with a good name. Thank you. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р'''''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) It'd be very helpful, very helpful indeed, if you could actually place where you got the renders from in the captions of the images you upload. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Used to add them in the file page, but the new upload system doesn't really provide a space for that. Backtracking to edit the page is a bit of a hassle and also adds to the patrol/RC log. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 21:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What about the image captions? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know man... The article space doesn't seem like the appropriate place for that type of thing unless it is an official source or some kind of exclusive deal in relation to Nintendo, you know? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 21:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a question... I don't know if you've noticed some users complaining about Wikia's new "Oasis" or self-titled skin that has caused lots of wikis to move and users to defect and blah blah blah, but I and PH are strongly leaning towards moving Wikitroid to FL's server. Just asking your opinion, although I might not likely agree with it (nothing personal). --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Preferring to not agree with an opinion that you do not yet know can pretty much only be personal. As it stands, I don't really have an opinion, but I would be interested in hearing the pros and cons that FL could provide for this suggestion. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 00:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have always disliked Wikia for vague and undefinable reasons. Therefore, I would support a relocation. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually Admiral, the next time I see FL, he, Piratehunter and I are going to be discussing moving Wikitroid to his server, and it is likely we will. The pros are no more rule by Wikia, but the cons are we lose our edit count and have to start over. The pages will be there with their most recent edit but I will not have 18,000+ edits. Plus side is we won't have achievement whoring, as HavocReaper48 puts it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) As a relatively recent addition to the site, I personally see little issue with losing edit counts. Of course, if it matters enough to you, it would not be too ''terribly difficult to create a simple alternative edit count on your user page in which your edits since the relocation were added to your "current" total. Update it weekly ordaily or whatever you please... maybe someone (such as myself, if I bother to learn web programming some day) could automate it. I for one trust you not to inflate your edits...... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) It was something I was concerned about but if there's no competition for the top spot then I really don't care. I'll just say I was top editor on the past version. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Unused log entries Hello ChozoBoy. I must ask you to please add inline citations to every instance of an unused log entry you added to Wikitroid, indicating where you found the entry (I presume from a website or something like that, as the name "unused" seems to imply that they aren't found in-game). Without citations, they can be considered unverifiable and therefore removable from articles. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) How does Mad AI need expansion? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 15:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you do not ping me again via RC (because I do get pinged when my name is in the summary). That would include replying to this as well. namely because I don't like you and it makes me want to block someone when I see you pinging me. Seriously don't reply to this. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how Mad AI needs expansion, and also can you upload File:Ds.jpg cause its not an existant image. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Get a Life and Leave Block And it's always the same thing, you do nothing but piss people off and contradict everyone. Get a life. And please by all means report me to Staff, just so you can become unblocked and bring your arrogant narcissistic self back to Wikitroid and prevent us from doing our jobs as usual, because you know best. You are nothing but a nuisance to this Wiki. I do not give a damn about your contributions, and I don't give a damn about your knowledge of Metroid, and frankly I don't actually think anyone else does either, because you do nothing but flaunt it and use it to get your way like a small bratty little child. You are arrogant, you are narcissistic, and you don't care; you justify it by pointing out your contributions and edit count. You may hold knowledge for the Metroid series, but you are a pathetic community member. You are always the correct one, never is anyone else correct. You know best ChozoBoy. Go ahead and report me, get unblocked and come back and mog this site down more and more as you always do. It's all evident, get a life. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Shinesparkers Tribute Video Was that you at around 2 minutes? Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 13:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure was. 17:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Samus cosplay got featured at Cracked.com! And it got the first place of "21 Images You Won't Believe Aren't Photoshopped (Pt8)"! OMG! :D Here's a link to the article: Link Boligao 02:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Boligao :Thanks, I've already gotten loads of messges about it on my dA page. It's also going to press right now in Nintendo Power with a new photoshoot from Thursday. 02:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously stop responding, you're just going to get more random IP addresses perma-blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Another example of complete disregard for all else but himself. Another IP blocked. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Unblock I'm unblocking ChozoBoy right now because of the lack of a clear reason for the block. I had a couple of IRC conversations with him and Ex and I don't think that an infinite block is in any way called for. Therefore, welcome back ChozoBoy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Good to have you back... ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 23:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You probably don't know who I am, but I'll say welcome back anyway. Name's Sylux X. Welcome back. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ^Don't know me either. Welcome back, man. 01:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for addressing the issue, MarioGalaxy. And thanks to everyone else for the welcome back. I should be more free to edit in about two weeks, so I'll a bit more of you guys around then. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 09:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah you will. >:D (insert evil menicing/scheming/stereotypical evil dude laugh)!!!! MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well welcome back, man. Glad seeing you again. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello!FangSylux 23:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: 337 site No, this seems like plagarism. This needs to be dealt with. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :According to FL, it is a chinese website, so not much can be done about this. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Is confused Quick question: do you have the Wii version of MP2? Because this scan is escaping me. If you do have the Wii version, then they might have altered the scans during the upgrade and we have a new project on our hands. If not, then something is either wrong with me or my game because I cannot find it, and I dearly hope it is the former. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, this was from watching my girlfriend play Echoes on Trilogy. Interesting... ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Missing list Since you've been on for a very long time (with a break in between) can you contribute to the missing list page? If you can't find the time, it isn't a problem. But you are probably more familiar with users past and present here... see you around. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, bro. I'll be back here more frequently very soon and I'll see what I can pull from my memory then. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Awright. See you around. Or at least read your words. XD :MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, you'll be seeing me too. I'm almost certainly going to be in Nintendo Power again for my enormous Ridley costume. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah!!! That was YOU in Nintendo Power! Nice! Now that you've made Ridley, make a Kraid costume based on his Super Metroid appearence... I'd worship you. Lol. :MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Please request patroller Please request patroller rights. D: The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Un-banned? When did your ban expire? I didn't know it.*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 18:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Just over a month ago, when TheMarioGalaxy investigated the cause of it. (Same reason I was desysopped, because Piratehunter didn't like me.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Enemy scans Sure, I'll probably get around to doing the rest later. FangSylux 09:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Decision We could use your input on the X-Parasite talk page... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 13:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Pets The Pets category isn't functioning... Sylux X 01:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Eh? I am assuming that you are referring to the possibility that S X copied the format frim someone else's request? Or am I just incredibly thick, and missing somethig painfully obvious? User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC)